Not that innocent:The Remix
by xFireElementalx
Summary: So,this is similar to my other story,just the ending is different...Hope everyone likes ! :)


_**Hey,so I had an idea for a different ending,so I decided to make both of the stories ! :D  
**_Not so innocent:The remix  
I'm not that bubbly,girly,and stupid girl everybody thinks I ,no I'm not.I fooled everyone.I fooled them into thinking I like and then love Boomer,and he fell for may seem like a crush,but it doesn't mean that I'm serious or something.I'm getting lost in my own game…Somebody who knows me well would ask why am I like this,this isn't at all like me,but it is.I'm like this because of everybody thinks I'm stupid,that I'm weak,and..and because of because of Butch?I should hate no,I love him.I love him too that love is were never meant to again,and again I play with Boomer's because somebody played with thinks I'm in love,he thinks I'm an angel sent from above..But I'm not that problem is that I wish too much,wish that true love exists,that maybe fate is yet to plan Butch and no,sadly it isn' I cry on my window,watching Butch with Buttercup.I always stay up late,just to see Butch's car come in our drive way,to leave opens the door for her,and kisses her.I cry,I cry for what could have it didn't.I was lying on the floor shaking a bit,and crying from the scene I saw just moments and Buttercup making out,and Butch telling her I love you.  
FLASHBACK  
I swear,sometimes it is hard to get out of the house and my sisters not noticing and Butch were having a secret relationship for almost three years.I'm so happy,I love him so much.I never thought would fall for him.I always thought it would be me and Boomer and him and Buttercup.I walked out happily from my house,to the woods where we always said that we needed to what about….When I got there,I saw Butch leaning on an tree.  
"Hey,Butchie."I said sweetly.  
"Hey,doll –face."he said,while leaning in and kissing me.  
I giggled.  
"Do you have to call me that?"I asked,smiling.  
"Sure I do."he smirked.  
"Okay,now let's get to the real business…"said Butch.  
Umm…I haven't got a good feeling about this…  
"Look,Bubbles,I do love you,I really do..but we just can't go like this anymore.."he started.  
"So,you're breaking up with me after three years ?"and I finished it.  
"No,it's not y.."he tried but was cut off by me.  
"No! You men are all the same! It's not you it's me! Oh,come on tell me a line I don't know Butch !"I yelled angrily.  
"No,it's not like that Bubbles,really it isn't….We can't be together,you're not destined to be with me…And that's why we should brake up.."he said,looking down.  
"But after three years Butch? Did you have to rip my heart out now?"I yelled,still angry.  
"Look at it the bright side…Maybe fate is yet to plan us…"he said.  
I just turned and walked away from him.  
END OF FLASHBACK  
Maybe fate is yet to plan us…I keep repeating that sentence over and over again in my head..But,it's not was all a lie.  
Again,I was lying on the this time I was unconscious.I just couldn't take the scene before my eyes this him fall in love…with another…while I'm just watching from the distance.I can't,I just can't.I could hear the door of my room open slowly.I hear a voice whisper my name.  
"Bubbles,love ?"said the voice.  
It was I was unconscious,so I didn't tried time he opened the door couldn't see anything because the light was turned off,and it was really dark in my ,he could see that I was lying on the floor unconscious.  
"Bubbles!"he yelled,and came to me.  
"Bubbles,open your eyes, it's me Boomer! Please,open your eyes…Please.."he said softly,holding me.  
I started to slowly open my eyes.I looked at my self.I was pale as a hologram.  
"Bubbles!You're okay!"he cried,tighting his grip on me even more.  
"Mmm…Boomer…What are you doing here?"I asked slowly,as he helped me get up.  
"Well,I came here to ask you would you like to go to Princess's party,because all of our brothers and sisters are going,so I thought…"he replied.  
"Sure,Boomer I'd love to."I said,smiling weakly.  
And then I started to kinda fade out like a hologram again.  
"B-Bubbles?What's happening to you…"started Boomer,looking pale as almost as I was.  
"Take me to the Professor quick,please…"I said,weakly.  
"Okay,okay!"he yelled,picking me up quickaly,and carrying me down the stairs of my ,I haven't got out of my room for a long time took me to the Professor's lab,downstairs.  
"Why hello Boomer,how can I help…"said the Professor,but stopped when he saw him carrying his blonde haired daughter in his arms.  
"What happened?"he asked,putting me on a near table,to do some tests probably.  
"I don't know,I just went up to her room,and I saw her unconscious,and she started to fade out like a hologram…"said Boomer.  
"Oh,no I feared that one of my girls would have this one day.."The Professor said,worried.  
"Bubbles,is there something you want to tell us?"he asked me.  
Looks like it's time I tell them…I can't keep this up for much longer..  
I told them the start to the when I finished,Boomer looked murderous,and Professor looked puzzled.  
"So,what's wrong Professor ?"I asked.  
"If you keep like this and fade out just one more time,it will be permanently,you will need a true loves it won't work if only one person loves the love must be bothsides."he said.  
"So,she mustn't get sad,right?"said Boomer.  
"Yes,she can't."replied the Professor.  
"Boomer,I'm sorry please don't hate me…please…"I said,still weak.  
"No,I don't hate you baby,ya know I love ya,but I'm gonna kill that bastard when I see him…After three fucking years,and he does that?! And I thought Brick was the heartless one…"Boomer said.  
"S-so you know I don't love you,and you don't hate me?"I said.  
"No,no I don't baby.I just hate my that out,he ain't my brother any more."he said bitterly.  
"No,Boomer,don't…because of me…"I said.  
"No,it's not because of you,nobody can do that to you and get away with it!"Boomer said,still looking murderous.  
But his expression turned happy after a creepy a bit…  
"C'mon,let's get ready for the party..Butchie will be there.."he said cracking his knuckles.  
"Boomer,don't do anything.."I said,walking up to my room with him.  
"Okay,I won't but if he hurts you even more,he won't see the next heard what your dad said? You can't get sad now,okay?"he said.  
"Okay."I said,and smiled a bit.  
That actually made me feel a bit better.I decided to wear the dress Boomer got me for our first year was a dark blue strapless dres,and it looked like it was sprinkled with was beautiful,that was my favourite Boomer wore a black suit,but a dark blue we got there I instantly looked for was sitting at Princess's bar,getting was Buttercup?  
Boomer was death glaring him all night.I just stood next to and Brick didn't come to the party,they wanted to be suddenly Buttercup walked in and announced something.  
"Listen and look,everyone ! My perfect boyfriend Butch,proposed to me last night!"she said,happilly showing the big diamond was the last drop that broke the glass.I couldn't take it anymore.I ran out of the house,back home.  
"Bubbles!"I heard Boomer yell after me.  
When I got home,I fell on to the floor of my room,and cried my eyes seemed like hours.  
And then I started to fade.I didn't care anymore.  
Back at the party….  
Butch was sitting at the bar,not looking at all him were like eight bottles of should be happy,but he isn't ..Why? Boomer came to him,and punched him hard in the fell,but didn't fight back.  
"What was that for?"he asked.  
"For doing what you did to Bubbles,bastard !Now come on up,and fight like a man!"yelled Boomer,looking murderous.  
"I deserve your best shot.I've been a fool.I've been miserable since that I hid it.I hadn't thought she still even liked me.."he said,avoiding Boomer's gaze.  
"SHE FUCKING LOVES YOU,BUTCH! HOW CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ?! SHE'S DYING,BUTCH! SHE NEEDS YOU,SHE NEEDS YOUR LOVE,OR SHE'LL DIE!"yelled Boomer at the top of his lungs.  
"What…no..no,no,no…"Butch said,and quickly speed of to my house.  
When he got there I was already unconscious,lying on the floor.  
I was slowly fading grabbed me.  
"Bubbles,please open your eyes..Please,it's me Butch,please open you're eyes.."he said.  
But it was too late.I faded completely.I was gone.  
"No…no..Why Bubbles..Why.."he started to cry silently.  
"Because you didn't love me…"came a female's voice out of no voice.  
But then that was gone too.  
He started to cry even harder.  
"I love you,Bubbles.."he whispered softly.  
"I love you too,Butch.."came my voice out of nowhere.

The next day in the news,the headlines were this.  
"A guy with black hair and green eyes jumped of the Townsville bridge"


End file.
